An original equipment manufacturer (OEM) of rack-mounted computing equipment ships palletized racks that can be relatively tall, such as two meters tall, and weight 2,000 lbs. or more. Unloading a computing rack from its shipping pallet can be a hazardous undertaking. Most unloading methods today utilize a separate ramp that is attached to an end of the pallet, and then the rack is rolled down the ramp, with a number of people guiding the rack. This approach has a number of drawbacks, including that the rack could roll in an uncontrolled manner when being unloaded. For instance, the rack could tip forward as it rolls down the ramp, if not loaded properly, or if not controlled properly. Further, the ramp represents an additional part that needs to be provided and shipped by the OEM, and then handled by the customer. Also, the existence of the ramp increases shipping costs, and multiple people are still required to unload the computing rack from the pallet using an attached ramp, and the rack may not be reloadable on the pallet without special equipment.